Not Alone, After Story
by TransformersMangaFangirl
Summary: (A sequel of a One-Shot from Tigressa101) (RID2015 with IDW elements). Miko's life had a turn for the best, since she was saved by the most unlikely Transformer in existence. And Megatron is experiencing peace for the first time in his existence. But sometimes life has a way to mess with people's life. And when a cybertronian ship crashes on Earth, things WILL get complicate.
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfic follows the One-Shot made by Tigressa101, in her shorts "Rare Pair Collections". I actually ask for this one shot, and couldn't help but think about a sequel. I ask and she gave me permission. (n_n).**

 **I have to tell, this was hard to write. There was so many details I want to put in the chapter and at same time I didn't. But I like how it turned on. And yes, I know that the begin looks the Tangled movie. I couldn't help myself.**

 **Transformers doesn't belongs to me. I only like to play with the characters.**

* * *

I'm going to tell you the story of how I died. But don't worry, it's not a sad or scary story. In fact, it's a story about friendship, learning, redemption, forgiveness, hope, trust, and love.

The story begins with a Japanese family... -No! Wait! Actualy, the story begins long, long before that. The story begins on a planet far away from Earth, called Cybertron. On this planet, there was a war between two factions: the Autobots and the Decepticons. As their planet became uninhabitable, the habitants set out into space. And a group of Autobots and Decepticons came to Earth.

Now the story about the Japanese family. It was a normal upper-class family. They had a daughter, who had a bit (much) of trouble in being a behaved Japanese girl, as would be expected of her. That girl was me, Miko Nakadai.

When I turned 15, I joined an exchange program for the US. I chose the city of Jasper in Nevada, because the pamphlet said it was "the entertainment capital of the world". Of course, later I discovered that the pamphlet had exaggerated. A lot. But then I met the Autobots. And my best friend, Bulkhead. I have to tell that even with all the dangers we've been through, those were the happiest days of my life.

In the end, the Autobots won the war and managed to get their planet back to life. Happy ending for everyone, right?

No... not exactly. When the Autobots left, I admit that I was the one who suffered the most with the situation. I know I should be happy that they got their home back, but... Raf had Ratchet (he also went back to Cybertron, but it was years later when Raf had graduated from college), Jack, June and Agent Fowler had their own lives. As for me... without Bulkhead or the Autobots, I was nothing but a stupid girl who loved action but could not make any ordinary friendships.

Jack and I dated for a while, but it didn't last. If the occasion had been different, we might have been able to keep the relationship and we would have been happy, but that didn't happened. We still try to keep our friendship.

Then my exchange program was over. Saying goodbye to my "American family" was just as hard as saying goodbye to the Autobots.

It was difficult to get used to the Japanese way of life again. Never before the rules and repressions affected me so much. I felt like a stranger in my own home, in my own country. But the worst was yet to come; It was when my parents gave me the news... that they had arranged a wedding for me! I was so shocked that I just couldn't believe it was true. I tried every way to end it, but it was no use, my parents really wanted the wedding to happen.

And that's how I became Miko Koyabashi.

If the years I knew the Autobots were the best of my life, my married years were the worst. I was nothing but my husband's wife. There was no love between us. We were two strangers who were forced to share a life together.

Slowly I was losing contact with my friends. Maybe it was for the better, I would hate them to see me like that; the energetic and talented girl had become... nothing.

That life was so stifling, that day after day I was losing my will to live. It was strange, but at the same time that I felt like an empty shell, I felt so much pain that it seem like that my heart was being shattered into thousands of pieces. The pain was so much that I wanted to sleep and never wake up again. There were days I wouldn't get out of bed, wanting to sleep forever, dreaming of the days when I was happy.

One day, I decided to end it all. Why keep living if nothing was going to get better? Death seemed to be the only way out of that miserable life.

But then... he appeared.

Anyone would think it would be the greatest irony in the world, the Transformer who wanted to end the human race and rule the Earth, would be the one that save me. But that's what happened. Megatron, the former leader of the Decepticons found my home and saved my life. And gave me a reason to live saving also so, my sanity.

After leaving Cybertron, Megatron decided that he wanted to know more deeply the planet that he wanted to conquer. When he found me, he offered me the chance to go with him to travel the world. Obviously, I said yes.

We started to travel. I cannot even describe the happiness I felt when I finally felt free! It felt like a weight was been lifted from my shoulders and my heart. I felt so alive! I didn't look like the woman who was dead at all, but in body anymore.

I think what my friends would say, if they knew of my decision. The war was over, but it did not change everything Megatron ever did and was. Jack would say it was crazy, I was not thinking straight. Raf and June would beg me to not do that. Fowler and the Autobots would be saying that I did not have to do that, that there should be another alternative.

But it doesn't matter. It was crazy, but so what? None of them been through what I did. Of course there were other alternatives, but none of them were within my reach, with the exception of death. And the Autobots were no longer on Earth to help me. If Megatron would be able to make me feel alive again, I didn't care about his past. Because we both could build a new future.

I'm sounding corny now, right? I'll continue my story.

The first few weeks were about the two of us knew each other better. The start was a bit awkward; after all, we both had our prejudices with each other. You can't change all your opinions just because the ex-warlord save your life. It took me a month to stop jumping with terror when I heard Megatron's voice. The unfair part was that he didn't have so many problems as I. Sometimes he called me "human" stead of my name, but it was just in the beginning. In the end things started to change.

Despite everything that happened, Megatron and I became partners. He teach me about Cybertron and how to fight. He… became important to me. I don't know if I'm equally important to him, but I can deal with that, as long he let me stay by his side, I couldn't ask for anything else.

(Now I'm sounding like those mangá shoujo heroines. Great…)

In the beginning we rested where we could. If we found some abandoned shed that Megatron could fit inside, we would sleep there. (He had already told me that if I wanted to, I could sleep in a hotel that he would pay, but I always refused). It wasn't very comfortable, because there was always the danger someone see us and… well is not pleasant not having a right place to stay.

But during our first trips, we found camouflaged in the mountains of Montana, a Decepticon ship that had fallen many years ago. The ship's engines were damaged, so it couldn't fly anymore but all the rest of it was running. The place was perfect. The area was deserted, the place was beautiful and there were a few energon shafts that were hidden in the snow. This is how the ship became our home/base. Of course, it had some bad points, especially for me. The cold was not enough to bother Megatron, but for me... brrr! (Later, the situation changed... but I already tell you about it). Another annoying thing was that the ship had no walkways or anything like that to help me walk around. We made some changes in the place, but it took some time. Still, the place was a home.

But we were not just touring; we were also looking for energon mines (for own consumption) and any Cybertronian's relics that had not been discovered.

One day, we went searching for a cave that was giving a strange signal. And inside it had a bright white energon that Megatron said to call "Super-Energon"* (I told him that it was a cheesy name and he had to agree, but said all good names had already been taken). And by accident, a stupid accident, I fell straight into the energon!

After several days of intense pain... I became cybertronian. Okay, that's not quite right, I've become technorganic. Half-human half Cybertronian. Cool, huh?

It was scary at first, but as soon as I got used to my new body, I came to love my new situation. I was no longer "the human that could be easily crushed." I got a awesome armor, guns, super-strength, wheels on my feet that made me go very fast ... it was great! Because of that, I decided to give myself a new name. I had changed, why I shouldn't change my name?

I thought of the names "Nova", "Blade" or "Dash". Finally, I decided the name "Shadow". Why? No special reason; I mean I could tell it was because my armor was black. Or because I could be very quick and quiet when I wanted to. On the other hand, maybe it was because Megatron used to say that I followed him so much that I look like his shadow (I don't know if he was making a joke or not).

Now you must be wondering, "Didn't you tell the story was about how you died?"

After I got married, it could be said that Miko Nakadai died. I was no longer the same girl I used to be, no matter how much I wished otherwise. Also, when I turned into technorganic, it also can be said that the "human Miko" had died, after all she no longer existed. I hope I have not disappointed anyone. (If I did… I don't care.)

Well, that's my story. Living with the former Decepticon leader, exploring the world, becoming a human and cybertronian hybrid... Very exciting, isn't it? And I would not trade this life for nothing in the world.

But in these last days, I have the feeling that this peace will not last for long. I pray that I'm wrong...

* * *

 **(*) In the Transformers Energon cartoon, Super Energon is a rarer and more potent form of energon.**

 **Okay, prologue made. Now I have to work in the next chapters. I plan to follow the "Robots in Disguise 2015" cartoon, but also make very different. Many IDW comics elements will be added in the story. So you can expect many references and maybe some special guests.**

 **Probably some people will give me a "evil eye" about the fact I made Miko became a Technorganic. But that's because many things that will happen in the fanfic, would be easier with Miko not being totally human. I regret nothing!**

 **P.S: If you go to my page on DeviantArt, I made a "OC Quiz" using Miko/Shadow. Although she's not a Original Character, you can see in the fic that she had change a lot, so the Quiz helped define many of her personality. Here is the page if anyone interested: hnewcrossp93/journal/100-OC-Quiz-Miko-Shadow-771231739**


	2. Not a chapter

**Sorry, this is not a chapter. Actually, I have to ask something to everybody that is following this fanfic;**

 **Should I keep Miko as a Technorganic or not?**

 **I know that in the prologue é said I didn't regret making Miko as a Technorganic, but later I keep thinking, "What if I keep Miko as a human? Would still be interesting, right?"**

 **So, yeah. That's my question. Can you help me, please?**


End file.
